1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device to hold a baby bottle so that it will be prevented from falling onto the ground and/or becoming lost if inadvertently dropped by the baby or infant utilizing the bottle.
2. Description of the Related Art
In utilizing baby bottles, it is a common occurrence for the baby or infant to drop the bottle during use. The bottle almost always comes in contact, due to gravity, with the floor or other surface. Because of such contact with the floor or ground, the nipple portion, which enters the baby's mouth, frequently becomes soiled and therefore presents the possibility of passing germs as well as actual debris, trash, etc. directly to the baby's mouth. It is assumed that various techniques and/or mechanisms exist which attempt to prevent the dropping or inadvertent removal of the baby bottle from the possession of the baby or infant using the bottle. However, even when such devices are utilized, the problem still exists as to the practicality of using such devices and/or their efficient operation in preventing the bottle from actually coming in contact with a soiled surface such as the ground, floor, etc.
There is therefore a recognized need for a device which will prevent contact of the baby bottle, and particularly the nipple portion from coming in contact with the soiled surface. This is best accomplished, through structural details and performance of the present invention, as will be explained in greater detail hereinafter, by efficiently connecting or attaching the bottle to some type of supporting object. Such supporting object may of course vary between a chair, stroller, car seat, shopping cart, crib, purse strap or the body of the attendant of the baby.
In any event, if the baby bottle within the pouch of a preferred embodiment of the invention should fall from the grasp of the baby or infant, the gripping means and attachment cord should be such as to prevent inadvertent slippage or removal of the baby bottle from the interior of the pouch and contact of the bottle with the ground. This again accomplishes cleanliness of the bottle and prevents inadvertent soiling of the nipple portion thereof and the transfer of germs and/or dirt directly to the baby's mouth.